guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane Mimicry
I'd say the skill list is very arbitrary and should be removed. --Fyren 01:19, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Dang it Rezyk! You beat me to it :P - Lunarbunny 02:08, 26 November 2005 (UTC) Might be worth mentioning that if you and a teammate clone each other's Elite's, for instance Ride The Lightning and Shockwave then the person with RTL must mimic first, as when you mimic a person with 2 elites, you seem to get the one that is alphabetically lowest, which on the face of it sounds like the least useful method of data structuring ever known inside a computer. (Similarly when out skill capping, travelling from one zone to another loses Elites beyond the first, and the Alphabetically lowest elite remains) Additionally, it's worth mentioning that with the release of factions, this skill and other similar "grabbers" have been effectively downgraded unless you buy factions, as you cannot use a Factions skill captured with it. Frankly that is just Mean, and ought to be illegal seeing as vehicle manufacturers can't come round and remove the indicators from your car when they release a new model. :Ok, that's just whiny. However, you should at least be able to use spells grabbed from opponents if they are a copy of an original skill. E.g. if you Arcane Larceny Tenai's Teat you get Searing Heat instead.193.61.111.50 04:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :AFAIK you get the leftmost elite on the bar. The rest go poof. Kessel 10:54, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Arcane Echo - Echo - Arcane Mimicry? 4 Elites on your bar? Also, if two party members have the same elites, and u use Arcane Mimicry, do you get copies of the same elite? --Nova 16:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Too bad you won't have any energy left to use those elites. Just the copying part takes 70 energy, lol. --GodofJur 04:05, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::And too bad that echo would have to be your elite skill, so you'd only have 3. --Wizardboy777 20:18, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Borrow your hero's elite I can see this as being useful to "borrow" an elite from a hero, expecially for a newer charactor that might not have unlocked many elites. If your current charactor has not unlocked this skill, but your account has it unlocked, you can still use it. Since a Monk is usually Me secondary, just put this in your list and go. MoP and Restore Condition, etc., etc., etc. Added bonus is, you always know what your hero's elite is. Just depends on if you want an unlocked elite available to your char and are willing to intentionally have dup skills in the party. Queen Schmuck 02:25, 24 December 2006 (CST) :The reason arcane miciry rarely (ever?) gets used is the 60 recharge. Having a secon elite is nice.. having a second elite that costs 15 energy for a sall amoutn of time and cannot be used for 40 seconds afterwards is not. (Not a fifty five 04:42, 6 March 2007 (CST)) ::However, for a starting out monk with a skill like Healer's Boon unlocked, throw that on your monk hero and you can copy it and maintain it even after mimicry has worn off. Still rather worthless though. Turk Nagona 15:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) I just did a test with a Mo/Me with the skill. You can mimic elites that are mantained enchantments and then cast them and have them active until they are removed in some way. For example you have two monks one is carrying healers boon, the other has arcane mimicry... If you clone HB and cast it you have HB active until you either cast out the skills spells or it is stripped or you remove it... so this skill can be used to have WoH monks (or other similar healing monks) have HB AND another healign elite... this should also work with any other mantained elite enchantment I am going to do some tests in a moment --Saji-Kun 04:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT)